Lexa and Harper
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Far from the Harper we know'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Lexa and Harper**

 **Lexa Russo and Harper Finkle are best friends, but for the past year they've also been a couple.**

On this night they are in Lexa's bedroom.

"Harps, you're so fucking cute." says Lexa.

Being a very sexual girl, Lexa wear a black latex bra, a short denim skirt and white whore boots.

And being a slut too, but less so than her friend, Harper wear a brown tank top, baggy green leather pants and old converse.

"Thanks so much." says Harper.

Suddenly a huge wet fart escape from Harper's semi-perverted asshole.

"Sexy. Your fat farts smell so porn-like. I'm getting kinda horny." says Lexa with an erotic smile.

"If so, this will make you very horny." says Harper. "Here's an even bigger fart coming up."

Harper let out a super-fat smelly fart.

Lexa get so horny that she roll up her skirt ( she wear no panties ) and starts to masturbate.

"Mmm, fuck! So sexy!" moans Lexa in a slutty tone.

"Oh, dear! Another fart's coming..." says Harper as she let out another fat fart.

"You fart like a perverted boy. I like that, babe." says Lexa. "As far as I see it, that's so damn sexy. Please, fart again. Give it to me, naughty girl."

"Sure, Alexandra." says Harper as she close her eyes, smile, squeeze with her thick ass and force out a big wet fat fart.

"Wow! That's a smelly one, baby. So sexy. Me love." says Lexa as she masturbate harder, getting so horny Harper's farts.

"Thanks." says Harper with a cute smile and suddenly another fart plop out from Harper's asshole.

Harper pull down her pants.

"Masturbate with me, sweetie." says Lexa.

Harper put a hand down into her own panties and starts to masturbate.

"Oh...crap!" moans Harper.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Lexa, masturbating faster.

Seeing that, makes Harper fart again.

"Oppsss!" says Harper as she blush a bit.

"Don't worry. I love your sexy farts." says Lexa with an erotic smile.

"Wonderful." says Harper as she fart again while she continue to masturbate.

"Just one more and I'll cum." says Lexa.

"Alright, here goes..." says Harper as she push out a fart, bigger than all the others.

"Ahhhh, sexy!" moans Lexa in pleasure as she cum.

"Yes!" moas Harper as she cum too.

"Cute." says Lexa.

"Thanks." says Harper.

"I love you, sexy skater girl." says Lexa.

"I love you, sexy heavy metal bitch." says Harper.

Harper fart again.

"Yummy!" says Lexa with a cute smile.

"Yay!" says Harper, all childish.

Harper fart again.

"Nice." says Lexa.

Lexa walk over to Harper and pee in Harper's mouth.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Harper, drinking Lexa's pee.

"Ya love my sexy piss, baby?" says Lexa.

"I do. It taste sooo cute!" says a happy Harper.

Lexa is happy too.

"Thanks." says Lexa with a sexy smile.

"Toilet break. Back in a few." says Harper as she run ot the bathroom.

She sit down on the toilet and several fat thick pieces of shit plop out from her asshole.

"Awwww! So fucking adorable." says Lexa when she hear the sound of Harper pooping hard.

4 minutes later, Harper return from the bathroom.

"It was nice unload all the brown shit." says Harper.

"I understand." says Lexa.

"Want me to fart again, Lexa?" says Harper.

"No, thanks. I've had enough butthole action for now. We can do more slutty fun tomorrow, baby." says Lexa.

"Okay." says Harper with a cute childish smile.

"I'm tired. Gonna take lil' nap." says Lexa.

"I'll go home." says Harper.

"See ya tomorrow, Harps. I love you, my sweet farting cutie girl." says Lexa.

Harper grab her skateboard and leave.

Lexa pull off her clothes and goes to bed.

She fall asleep.

6 hours later.

"Holy shit, am I hungover?" says Lexa when she wake up. "I'm sure that me and Harps did not drink, we just had masturbated to her farts."

Lexa grab one of the painkiller pills from her nightstand and throw it down her throat.

"I should eat some sort of dinner." says Lexa as she put on a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

She goes to the kitchen and makes herself a slutty sandwich with eggs, butter and bacon. She also grab a bottle of beer.

She takes it with her back to her bedroom and eat it in bed while reading a porn magazine.

"Mmm, yummy." says Lexa.

Lexa feel better now.

"I'm such a sexy slutty bitch." says Lexa.

Lexa's bedroom really show her style and personality. On the walls hang a bunch of bondage whips, black electric guitars, gothic swords and steel dildos as well as some heavy metal posters.

Lexa love being badass, evil and sex crazy.

2 days later.

Lexa enter Harper's bedroom.

Several skateboards, snowboards, hentai posters, floppy rubber dildos and cute stuffed animals hang on the walls.

"Harps, fart for me." says Lexa with a sexy smile.

"Okay. This is a big one, a smelly one." says Harper as she fart hard.

"Yeah, it sure's smelly and I like that. Smelly farts are sexy...at least when they come from sweet girls." says Lexa.

"Okay. Please lick my pussy." says Harper.

"With pleasure." says Lexa.

Harper pull off her sweatpants and panties.

Lexa starts to lick Harper's sweet pussy.

Harper fart again.

"Sexy." says Lexa.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Harper.

"Your pussy has such a cute taste, girl." whisper Lexa into Harper's pussy.

Harper fart again.

"Yes, give me those smelly slutty farts." says Lexa.

"Mmm, holy shit..." moans Harper. "Lick harder."

Lexa lick harder.

"Lexa, that feels so sexy!" moans Harper.

"And you have a sweet erotic pussy." says Lexa.

Some big smelly farts escape from Harper's ass.

"Yes. It's so cute when you fart for me, baby." says Lexa, all sexy and slutty.

"Thanks." says Harper.

22 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Harper as she get an orgasm and squirt into Lexa's mouth.

"Awww! Cute." says Lexa as she drink Harper's pussy-juice.

"I can get out one more fart." says Harper.

"Cute." says Lexa.

Lexa place her face in front of Harper's asshole.

Lexa open her mouth and Harper fart into Lexa's mouth.

"Mmm, yummy! So fucking sexy!" says Lexa with a slutty smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
